Les inconvénient de changer de corps
by Aubepine
Summary: ONESHOT DEBILE ! Dante découvre certaines choses sur le passé de Lyra , celle dont elle a prit le corps et les homonculus se marrent comme des cons....


One-shot débile écrit il y a un certain temps et déja posté une fois. Je reposte comme juste pour le fun et parce que j'ai apporté quelques corrections de style et d'orthographe.

* * *

Lorsque Dante entra dans le salon, ce matin là, les premières choses qu'elle entendit furent des gloussements. Ses « enfants » étaient rassemblé autour de la petite table basse et regardaient apparemment quelque chose que Greed leur montrait. Probablement une idiotie, comme d'habitude…N'empêche que c'était curieux de voir Envy se tenir près de l'avide sans chercher à l'étrangler , le trucider ou simplement l'insulter. Alors sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et surtout sans rien en laisser paraître, elle essaya d'entendre de ce qu'ils se disaient , comme ça à mi-voix.

- Non , ils ont dû la retoucher….C'est pas possible, comme ça…Faisait Envy.

- Tout de même , on en apprend des choses. Murmurait Lust d'un ton réjouis.

- Maman , qu'est-ce qu'ils font , là? Demanda Wrath en pointant quelque chose.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Ils se rendirent compte de sa présence et après s'être mit à glousser de plus belle , rangèrent l'objet de leur intérêt dans le sac de Greed , en veillant à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

Et ça devait durer toute la journée : Chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce , elle les trouvait en train de rire comme des abrutis. Elle assista même au spectacle inconcevable de Greed s'étouffant parce qu'il avait été pris d'un fou rire en mangeant et de Envy venant lui assener de grande tape dans le dos . Pas méchantes les tapes , non, juste pour l'aider à se reprendre. Elle finit par en avoir marre.

- Bon , ça suffit ! Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez depuis ce matin et vite !

- Euh…Ce que nous avons depuis ce matin , mère ?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de glousser comme des dindons en chaleur.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait , ce dernier mot provoqua une nouvelle vague d'hilarité qu'elle ne put calmer qu'en menaçant de recourir à un certain cercle qu'elle connaissait très bien et eux aussi.

- C'est Greed…Il a…Commença Lust.

- Oui ? Qu'a donc fait Greed ?

- Il a…

Dans le dos de Dante , Greed faisait des signe désespérés à la luxure.

- Il nous a raconté une blague.

- Une blague ?

- Oui.

- Je serais ravie d'entendre une blague capable de vous faire rire toute une journée durant…Greed ? Tu veux bien me la raconter ?

- Euh…Oui , avec plaisir…Attendez une seconde que je m'en souvienne.

- Tu l'as oubliée ?

- Non !

Il commença à improviser quelque chose au sujet de Toto qui a oublié son bulletin et qui dit à son père….Les autres feignirent de trouver ça absolument hilarant. Dante les regarda , l'air de craindre pour leur santé mentale mais n'insista pas.

Cependant , elle était bien décidée à découvrir quel était l'objet qu'ils lui dissimulaient avec tant de soin et guetta une occasion de mettre la main dessus. Occasion qui se présenta tard le soir alors que Greed prenait sa douche , que Sloth était allé mettre Wrath au lit, que Lust regardait un film très intéressant sur une chaîne pour adulte et qu'Envy polissait ses instruments de tortures. Elle s'empara du sac de Greed et retourna dans ses appartements. Bon qui avait-il là-dedans ? Un magasine daté d'il y a deux ans ? Oh ! Elle voyait le genre ! Elle voulut le refermer , se disant qu'il avait du déplacer l'objet mais se ravisa et feuilleta ce torchon jusqu'au bout. Ce faisant elle tomba sur un articule richement illustré , intitulé « Minette en chaleur ».

Non !

Ce n'était…

Pas possible !

Elle revient en trombe dans le salon , les faisant tous sursauter. Greed qui revenait de la salle de bain , pâlit en la voyant le magasine entre les mains. Elle bégayait tellement, elle était en colère…

- Vous…Vous devriez avoir honte !

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute , si tu te renseigne pas sur les antécédents de ceux dont tu prends le corps ! S'exclama Envy.

- Ce qui est sûr , c'est que cette fille était souple. Commenta Sloth.

- Et imaginative. Rajouta Lust. Très imaginative.

- Oh ! J'en ai vu des beaucoup mieux. Dit Greed sur un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il était un connaisseur.

- Votre comportement….Prenez un peu exemple sur Pride !

- Ouais , à propos de Pride , j'imagine qu'il voudra récupérer son magasine.


End file.
